Twisted Pastimes
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: "You trust your Master, don't you?" That voice asked. A hand tugged at Arthur's hair, exposing his neck. A hot breath caressed his skin and his heart slammed in his chest. The need to feel teeth bite into his flesh thrummed painfully through his veins. "Say it." The other commanded against his lips.


Warnings: lemon, bondage, mild whipping, mild knife play, some orgasm denial, some Arthur/fem!OC

Summary: "You trust your Master, don't you?" That voice asked and Arthur heard the click of a lighter and smelled nicotine. "Suck." He felt a cigarette butt press against his lips and did as he was told. "You're so obedient tonight." A hand tugged at his hair, exposing his neck. A hot breath caressed his skin and his heart slammed in his chest. The need to feel teeth bite into his flesh thrummed painfully through his veins. "You trust me, right?" The question was repeated and he nodded in confirmation. "Say it." The other commanded against his lips.

A/N: Just something to keep in mind - the scenes are slightly out of order. There are notes at the end explaining the correct order.

Don't ask me why this happened. I didn't want to write it. But this bunny demanded it be written, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: APH and the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Arthur bit his lower lip, body twisting and straining forward. Chains rattled around him and he knew it was pointless. Suspended from the ceiling as he was, he had no purchase to fuck into the tight fist that was pumping him mercilessly. His whole body jerked as he felt nails raking up the inside of his tights and he couldn't stop himself. He moaned loud and needy as his hips jerked helplessly. A rough hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked harshly.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a sound?" A low, raspy voice whispered in his ear and it made his skin prickle with heat. He had come to associate that voice with pleasure. His head was dropped and he whimpered as the hold on his cock tightened. A finger flicked the slit and Arthur groaned. There was no helping it. White hot pleasure was curling in his gut, making him want to scream for it. "How should I punish you then?"

"Fuck me." Arthur moaned before he could stop himself. A laugh rang through the room in response. "Fuck." A finger slowly pressed inside his entrance. It circled the edge of the tight muscle, making his whole body quiver in anticipation. He took a sharp breath as pain zinged through his bottom, the harsh slap making him wince.

"Did I say you can talk?" That voice asked, making him shudder. He shook his head and that finger pressed inside him again. "That's a good boy." A second digit joined the first and Arthur could only spread his legs wider in a shameless display. He was beyond caring how he looked. Naked, bound, and blindfolded, the only thing he cared about was if he was tempting enough for this man he had never even seen to fuck him until he couldn't think straight. "I am going to make you mine. Your body, your every thought, I am going to own you." A third finger pushed inside and curled. Arthur bit at his tongue as his whole body shook. He could practically taste the orgasm at this point. "Until all you can think about is my cock, fucking your tight ass." The hand stopped stroking him and it physically hurt not to whimper in protest. "Now beg." The commanding tone shot straight to his oversensitive dick and he did just that.

"Fuck me." It came out just as desperate and needy as he felt. All it took was the loosening of the fist from around him and he was shooting so hard he felt lightheaded from the pleasure that ripped through him.

* * *

Arthur felt a desperate need for alcohol rear its ugly head inside him. His temples throbbed and he pressed his fingers to them, almost wincing at the pain. This was not happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. The financial audit was scheduled for this afternoon and those bloody hounds would tear him to pieces.

"The system was not prepared for an attack on this scale." His head of security prattled on. Arthur dug his nails into his skin trying to contain his rage. He felt it split his skull open. "It was performed with such precision that there was simply no way to detect it. It would take months to trace the source and map out the architecture. If we receive more funding we could develop…"

Arthur's fist slammed on the table and the man shut up. "More funding?" He asked and his employee flinched. "You want more funding?" He barked a laughter at the unsure nod he received. He could tear this little man to pieces. He could ruin his life in every possible way. He reached for the phone on his desk. "Darling, bring me a cup of tea and we are going to need a new head of security. Mr. Brennan would be leaving us due to his incompetence."

"That's not…" The man started protesting, but Arthur cut him short. His patience could only take that much.

"Leave. Or do you need to be escorted out?" The man glared at him and Arthur tapped impatiently at the glass surface of his desk. Destroying someone's life would not solve his problems. Bess kept telling him that. But it would feel so damn good and sometimes people just didn't leave him a choice.

"It was a pleasure working for you, Mr. Kirkland." Brennan finally gritted his teeth and slammed the door on his way out.

Arthur took a deep calming breath and stood up. He loosened his tie and almost skipped to the bottle of whiskey he kept just for special occasions. The liquid burned its way down his throat, but did little to calm his fried nerves. He downed the whole glass and poured himself a second, trying to focus on what was a priority right now.

Damage control. They needed to plug the security breach and handle the audit. He needed a smoke.

His eyes landed on his phone that was sitting inconspicuously on his desk. _He_ could help him get a grip.

Arthur scowled at his thoughts and downed his second glass. He didn't know which one was more pathetic – relying on substances or on a complete stranger.

A knock on the door caught his attention and he left the glass.

"Come in!"

His assistant entered, carrying a tray and silently left it at his desk. Arthur scowled at the man who turned towards him with a forced smile. It irked him, but at least no fake concerns were exchanged. Darling stood rooted on his spot and waited. They had reached a silent sort of understanding during the year they had been working together. This one was smart enough to know when to shut up and brushed Arthur's moods right off. His ideas were also usually on the good side of things.

"Shall I call the recruitment agency?" His assistant asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Arthur confirmed, his brain kicking in high gear. "Promote Gillies to Head of Security and call a board meeting conference." What should he do with the audit? All financial records were wiped clean from both the local drive and the cloud storage. Even the backups of the backups had been erased. Someone had really tried to destroy him. His nails dug in his palm. He really needed a smoke. "Call the police and the media."

"Shall I inform Mrs. Kirkland that you will be late tonight?"

Arthur cursed. Bess was going to be angry with him. He had barely been home the past weeks. The new laws required new financial reports to be created and he had stayed after hours to make sure everything would go without a hitch. Well, that was just one reason. His eyes darted unconsciously to his phone.

"Tell her that we've been hacked and I don't know when I'm going to be home."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Arthur grabbed the phone the second he alone. They had given him the number. It was part of the service. He had never called. He took his cigarettes from his desk and stepped outside on the grand balcony, adjoined to his office. The city rumbled beneath his feet, but he ignored it. He pressed a fag between his lips and quickly lit it up. Arthur took a hard drag and let the smoke fill his lungs. This wasn't happening. His eyes scanned for the number. The past half a year had been one screw up after the next and each time he had been helpless to prevent it. First the PR scandal with one of the board members, then the fuck up with that one supplier and environmental rights and of course their shares had plummeted to the ground. Now _this_. He was lucky he still had a job to be a nervous wreck about.

Nicotine and alcohol coursed through his veins, doing little to calm him. It wasn't enough. He stared at the number. Arthur didn't give himself the chance to stop. He was paying. He was calling.

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Came the answer and Arthur's whole body flushed hot in recognition. He could hear the rustling of sheets and tried to imagine the person to whom that sleepy voice belonged. His brain could only supply long fingers that knew all the right places to tease and stroke. Slow breathing came through the line and Arthur belatedly realized that with a job like that the man was probably still asleep at ten in the morning. It felt like a cruel joke that his own life had already been turned upside down at this early hour, while others were still sleeping.

He ended the call and dialled a different number.

"The Love Planet Brothel, it's our pleasure to please you!" The girl that picked up his call chirped.

* * *

"You trust your Master, don't you?" That voice asked as Arthur closed the door behind him. He heard the click of a lighter and smelled nicotine. "Suck." He felt the cigarette butt press against his lips and did as he was told. "You're so obedient tonight." A hand tugged at his hair, exposing his neck. A hot breath caressed his skin and his heart slammed in his chest. The need to feel teeth bite into his flesh thrummed painfully through his veins. "You trust me, right?" The question was repeated and he nodded in confirmation. "Say it." The other commanded against his lips.

Arthur had to clench his hands in tight fists to stop himself from grabbing the man and pushing him against the closest available surface. Lately he had found himself wanting to touch, to lick, and bite, to _see_ the person that could shatter his sanity to pieces.

"Yes." He had to agree, before they could continue. It was a part of the rules, even if it was a waste of time. There was a document somewhere that listed all of his kinks and what this man was allowed to do to him. His so called Master couldn't do anything that was not there. But he doubted there would be a need for that. Arthur had given the man quite a lot of material to work with. It was the thrill of not knowing which one would happen tonight that made him tremble with excitement.

"Undress." Came the short command and he felt him pull away. Suddenly he felt alone and the room empty.

A deep inhale and exhale assured him that the man was still there. He swallowed. His fingers found his tie and loosened it, letting it fall on the ground. Next came the buttons of his shirt. Arthur imagined darkened eyes that drank him up as he slowly revealed his skin. Inch by inch. The thought of being watched made heat pool in his gut. He undid his belt and heard another inhale. He kicked his pants away, revealing his erection. He had been hard since the moment he rounded the corner towards the brothel. His fingers pushed in the waistband of his underwear and he was ready to take if off when he was stopped.

"Enough." The raspy undertones, made Arthur feel satisfied with himself. The man had been watching. A hand grabbed his chin in a strong grip. "Don't move." He nodded in response, but fingers dug harder into his skin, making him stop.

Cold metal pressed against his lips. His tongue darted to lick the blade and he shuddered when the sharp tip pressed against his sensitive flesh.

"You'll be good for me tonight, won't you?" Arthur moaned when the knife slid against his skin. It pressed down his neck, making him whimper. "Surrender that body to me. I'll make you forget everything." He could barely breathe. The tip dragged down his stomach and the cold blade rubbed against his throbbing dick. It was a good thing the hold on his hair was that strong. He was a panting, whimpering mess and he had barely been touched. Arthur wasn't sure his legs would hold.

* * *

The smell of food carried through the spacious kitchen. Antonio peered over his mother's shoulder and into the pot. She was sprinkling herbs into the stew and he gulped the saliva gathering in his mouth. The scent made his stomach grumble and as soon as she stepped away he grabbed the paddle and scooped some. He blew on it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"¡Ay!" He pulled his ear away from his mother's grip and pouted at her.

"Will you ever learn?" She rolled her eyes, taking the paddle out of his mouth.

"But, mamá, it's delicious!" He protested.

"That's why you should wait until everyone is on the table."

"That doesn't make sense." He mumbled, shuffling his feet towards said table, where Gilbert was already seated. His friend stuck out his tongue at him and Antonio responded in kind.

"How old are you?" The woman sighed in exasperation as she turned and saw his antics. "Help me set the table."

Gilbert chortled after him and Antonio smacked him on the head.

"Autsch!"

"What about papá? Is he going to eat with us?" The brunette asked, counting dishes and cutlery.

"No, he's stuck fixing the tv."

"Again?" Antonio groaned. "He's been fixing that since I was five."

"Just let him be. He likes tinkering with that old thing." His mom waved him, sitting on the table. "Gilbert, sweetheart, how have you been?"

"Just awesome." The albino replied, blowing on the food Antonio put in front of him. "Work is good, Liz is happy, we've paid half the mortgage, and life is great!"

"That's so good to hear." The woman smiled at him and fixed her eyes on her son. "When are you going to move in with a girl?"

"Mamá, I need to have a girlfriend to do that." Antonio rolled his eyes.

"What are you waiting for then? A nice looking boy like you should have a girlfriend." His mother prodded.

"He has a crush on a client." Gilbert piped in before the brunette could say anything. Antonio swung his head towards his friend and could only stare in disbelief.

"Traitor!"

"And you haven't told me?" His mother exclaimed from across the table. "What is she like? She's not very crazy, is she?" The woman asked, lowering her voice.

"¡Dios! Can we not talk about this?" Antonio pleaded. His cheeks flushed with mortification.

"That would be even better! Then _she_ can shower our precious Antonio with all that cash she's loaded with." The brunette didn't miss the emphasis his friend put on the pronoun. There were a few things his mother didn't know about him and he would really like to keep it that way. "But seriously, what's going on there?"

They both looked at him expectantly and the Spaniard sighed. "Just stress. I don't think there is trauma or anything serious."

"You haven't talked?" His friend raised his eyebrows at him and Antonio knew what he was being asked. In their line of work there were certain practices that had to be followed, so everyone involved would be satisfied. Communication and trust were key, but this client had refused to speak to him and Antonio didn't even know his name. He could ask at reception, they had all of his details, but he had chosen to respect the man's wish. The only information he was provided with was the list of what the client liked and didn't like. Antonio had also learned what made him moan and beg, he knew how that lean body twisted in his arms for more and what that voice sounded like as he was finally allowed to orgasm.

The brunette felt himself flush under his mother's gaze. He cleared his throat, trying to stop his mind from wandering. "I'm really stumbling in the dark with this one."

"You really like her, don't you?" His mom smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure she feels the same way."

"Mamá, I can't have a relationship with a client. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then just refer her to another psychologist, what are you waiting for? Chop chop!" His mom clapped her hands at him. "The poor girl is probably dying from anticipation already. I'm sure Gilbert would be just as capable to help her and he needs money for his mortgage, don't you sweetheart?"

"Yeah!" His friend nodded his head, a wide grin plastered all over his face.

"No one's touching him." Antonio mumbled, stuffing his mouth with food.

"What's that?" His mom leaned towards him.

"It doesn't work like that." He said louder. Once they had built a connection with a client it was extremely unprofessional to pass that person to someone else. It took a special kind of bond to hand someone complete control over your body and let them shatter you with pain and pleasure.

Antonio swallowed. He couldn't possibly explain to his mother how much it warmed his heart that this man was able to trust him to such an extent, even though they had never even seen each other's eyes. She would never understand. That and he didn't have the guts to tell her that he helped people in a slightly different way than what his university diploma said.

* * *

Antonio hummed loudly along the music, blasting in his ears. His foot tapped the rhythm unconsciously and he smiled brightly at the girl that caught his eye from across the bus. She returned it with a wink. His smile turned apologetic and he shook his head. Her face fell for a moment, before she looked away. The brunette leaned against the window enjoying the warmth. Without the cold autumn wind to blow in his face it felt like it could be early summer. He still had to wrap himself in his jacket and scarf before he got off on his stop. That didn't prevent him from almost skipping down the road, humming that same song.

He turned a corner and saw an old lady that he was sure lived somewhere on this street. They had talked a few times on the bus stop and she had taken a liking to him. Antonio had barely managed to take off his headphones and she was already talking.

"…wonderful evening, isn't it? Even Ivy is livelier." The woman kneeled to pet the old dog she was walking behind the ears.

"It's good for her old bones, isn't it?" Antonio smiled at the small hound and scratched the droopy ears. "Have you been good to your lady? You are not giving her trouble, are you?"

"She's been a gem." The woman smiled down at the dog "I tried adding pineapple to the flan as you suggested. It worked out perfectly."

"I'm glad. I haven't done it in while, so I wasn't sure if I remembered correctly."

"No, no, it was delicious. I still have some if you would like you can over for tea."

"Ah, I'm a little late for work, actually." He smiled sheepishly at her. "Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely. Have a nice evening, dear."

"You too."

Antonio patted Ivy one last time and took off down the street. He rounded another corner and was greeted with the pink lights of the Love Planet. He quickly made it past the big entrance door and headed towards the reception. It was nested beneath a winding staircase that led to the second floor and bedrooms.

"You're late." The receptionist said dryly.

"Ah, sorry, Tanya, is he here?" Antonio stopped in front of her, looking around room, but all the couches were empty.

"He's waiting in your room..." She answered, handing him the schedule for the night. "…and he's weird. Good luck!"

"Weird how?" Antonio demanded, frowning at the list he had been given. His first appointment simply read Client 1. "Where's his name?"

"He asked to keep it private, but I have it right here." Tanya turned towards her computer.

"No, it's okay." Antonio stopped her. If the man wanted to remain anonymous that was his right. Some clients used pseudonyms or fake names with the workers to protect their privacy. The brunette didn't really mind as long as the establishment had full details on file. He flipped to the second sheet of paper and read through it. It was a list of kinks. He turned around to see another list of turn offs. "Umm… Tanya?"

"Weird." She pursed her dark red lips at him. "He called last week to book and then emailed me the list. He hasn't even been on our website."

"Did he ask for me?" Antonio raised his eyebrows at her.

"No. He didn't ask for anyone. I had no idea what to do with him, but he is right up your alley."

"He is?"

"In need of a good punishment." She grinned at him and it finally clicked in his head. Whoever this client was had managed to piss her off.

"You got it." He returned the smile. Punishment was what he was good at. "Did he say why he is here?"

"Nope. He slammed the phone on me. If he wanted to talk about his problems, he would go to a damn psychologist. His words, not mine." Her grin became even wider.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Every second of it."

At that Antonio's eyes strayed to the clock on the reception. He cursed under his breath and took off towards his room. He quickly scanned through the list in his hand. It was detailed enough to give him the idea of what exactly he was working with and still left out enough room for improvisation.

"Bondage, anal, edgeplay, sensory... orgasm denial… slapping, tie and tease, knife play …" Antonio muttered under his breath, taking the steps a few at a time and trying to decide on how to go about this. It was on the sweet torture side of things and he definitely liked that. Maybe the man wasn't as bad as Tanya made him out to be.

He swung open the door to his room and was greeted with the sight of chains and leather on the backdrop of pale wallpapers and darkened windows. Antonio kicked off his shoes by the door, his eyes fixing on the man sitting on one of the stools. Not on the bed, he noted mentally. The man's tense body betrayed his discomfort. The brunette sighed, taking in the pressed together knees and the folded arms. He really had his work cut out for him, didn't he?

Antonio took a step closer, taking in the man further. He had taken one of the blindfolds the brunette had and had put it on. It hid his eyes and all the Spaniard could see was a mess of blond hair and thin lips underneath a straight nose. His gaze followed down to a slim body, dressed in what looked like an expensive suit. Antonio's eyes fixed on the dark green tie wrapped around the man's pale neck. It was giving him ideas.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was caught in traffic." The brunette said, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hanger by the door. "I would like to talk to you before we start." He tugged at his shirt and folded it in a dresser, followed by his jeans and socks. "Maybe you would like some tea or coffee?" He grabbed his silky gown and the cold material slid against his skin. "I just want to get to know you better. Maybe you can tell me what you like and don't like? You can tell me your limits and I would respect them."

"You don't need to know me." The blond snapped. "And I already sent a list with what I want."

Antonio rolled his eyes and cut straight to the point. He'd had this conversation too many times to count. "I have the list, yes, but this can only work if you trust me. If you can't relax during the sessions, then you are not getting what you want or your money's worth. And it's my pleasure to please you." He grinned at the last bit.

The man's hands clenched into fists and Antonio was pretty sure he was being glared at, even if he couldn't see the other's eyes. "If you want me to get my money's worth then skip the lecture. It's not what I'm paying for and certainly not what I want."

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. This was going to end badly. He was usually the first one to break a rule, but those particular ones were there for a reason. He had learned that the hard way. Antonio's eyes swept over the man. His chin was high up and his shoulders square. Even blindfolded and in brothel he looked like he owned the place. He was used to getting what he wanted. Antonio suspected he didn't quite know what that meant in this case. That was alright though, Antonio would teach him why some rules shouldn't be broken.

His eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin. "Is that how you treat your Master?" His voice darkened.

"Don't think…" The man started again, but Antonio closed the space between them. He grabbed the blond locks and yanked.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He growled. He watched pink lips open in protest and shut tight, with a groan of dissatisfaction. "Good." He gripped the man's jaw hard. "You don't make a sound unless I tell you to, do you understand?" The blond nodded, but that wasn't enough, not by a long shot. He would show him what he was getting himself in if he didn't play by Antonio's rules. "Say yes, Master." A grin tugged at his lips. He watched as that mouth twisted and saw the blond's forehead crease. The Spaniard could bet a lot on how much the man wanted to tell him to go to hell right now.

"Yes, Master." The words dripped with acid, but they had an agreement.

"Good boy." Antonio praised and gently caressed the red fingertips he had left behind. He had to be careful, the pale skin was easier to mark than he thought. "Stand up." He went to the corner of the room where he had a laptop and speakers. He quickly woke up the machine, shooting the man a glance. Something slow, with a good beat should do the trick. Quiet music filled the room and he stepped back closer.

Antonio sighed at the flinch he received. That's why they should talk and the blindfold was definitely a bad idea.

"Be a good boy now and I'll be nice to you." He said, tugging at one blond lock. His fingers were automatically drawn to the dark green tie. It immediately came undone and Antonio hung it around his own neck for later use. He took off the jacket and started working on the buttons of the shirt underneath. His palms slid along a firm chest and found a pale nipple. It stiffened underneath his fingers. He had found that some people didn't need to talk. For them it was about the touch of his hands and the smell of his skin. Those connections were deep, primal and could never be explained through mere words. He scratched down against a flat stomach. If that's what the man wanted, he could give it to him.

Antonio circled around his client and traced stiff shoulders and a strong back. At least he was nice to look at. Maybe he should just gag him and not deal with the attitude? He smiled at himself, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of tailored pants. He liked that idea. Muscles bunched even tighter at his touch and Antonio pulled away.

"Take your pants off." He watched as nimble fingers worked the belt open and pushed down the zipper. Antonio's eyes followed the movement and couldn't look away when long legs were revealed for him. It was a pity they weren't meeting under different circumstances. They would feel nice around his waist.

He quickly took the article from the man's hand and put it aside, along with the rest of his clothes. Antonio turned around to see a lithe body, nearly naked and still defiant. The music switched up a beat to something primal that thrummed through his veins. He reached for one of the crops that hung on the wall nearby. The blond took a deep breath as the leather caressed his skin. Antonio followed the path between a long spine and tense shoulders. He circled slowly, coming face to with the man. The crop slid down the other's stomach and bypassed the flaccid member. Instead Antonio dragged it back and forth on the inside of sensitive tights. The sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know. The brunette took a step closer, hitting lightly that firm ass, and giving just a hint of pain.

"What do you want?" He asked. If the man wouldn't tell him than he would have to find for himself, but he would damn sure enjoy hearing him say it.

"I gave you…" Antonio smacked harder, making the man arch. He caressed the spot with the firm leather.

"That's not what I asked." He moved the crop up and down in a silent warning. "Tell me what you want." He watched as the other swallowed and gave him a moment, but he was already reaching the answer himself. The expensive suit, the desire for anonymity, the inability to relax, the man was probably responsible for more things than Antonio could even begin to image. Suddenly he realized that those shoulders might not be tense, because of him, but because of shear stress. The blond wanted, no, _needed_ , to lose control.

Antonio stepped even closer, feeling the heat from the other man's skin. He grabbed a handful of that blond hair and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You can tell me anything. Do you want me to bend you over and work you open?" He heard the way the other's breath hitched at his words. "Surrender yourself to me. I can take it all away and make you forget about everything." Antonio pulled away, looking in eyes, hidden from him. "Do you want me to do that?" He caressed the side of the man's face. "Do you want me to tease you and play with you until you can barely stand still? I'll make you beg for it until you are hoarse. And then… when you think you can't take it anymore and you can feel your pulse throb through your painfully hard cock… I'll press my fingers inside you and make you come just for me. Do you want that? Do you want to come just for me?"

"Yes." The blond rasped.

* * *

Music blasted through his headphones and Antonio skipped towards reception in time with the beat. He hummed along with the singer. The lively beat helped him clear his thoughts and put a smile on his face. Tanya greeted him and he saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Who do we have tonight?" He asked, pulling the headphones off and turning off the music.

"You mean who are you having tonight?" Her grin split her face and Antonio ignored her with a roll of his eyes. "No news from Mr. Sunshine?"

"I don't think he'll be coming back." With just that one question all the effort he had put into faking a good mood was ruined.

"Oh, he's definitely coming back."

"It's been more than a month." Antonio remarked dryly.

"Maybe he got caught up in a business meeting." Tanya insisted. "He's a big shot."

"For more than a month?" He repeated in disbelief and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you do to him, but when you're done with him he looks like the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. I fucking swear, if he could sprout wings he would fly out of here. If he doesn't come back, we'll be hearing about a suicide right about now."

Antonio took a moment to process that and he didn't know if he should take it as a compliment or worry about the man. It was true, the blond seemed so stressed he could probably play the guitar on those taut nerves. "He is that famous?" He asked in the end. The entire Love Planet already knew he was crushing badly on the man and he just hoped it never got to his boss.

"Filthy rich." Tanya nodded eagerly and handed him over the schedule. "But I wouldn't say famous. He keeps out of the spotlight."

Antonio stared at the list he was given. What was he supposed to say? That he really wanted the blond to come visit him again? He would never hear the end of that. Instead he said: "I better get going then. I shouldn't make Ron wait." He read through the names, preparing a mental list of what he was about to do tonight.

"Please, you could not show up, take his money, and he'll still be the happiest customer."

"Not doing it." Antonio said firmly and at that moment his work phone buzzed in his pocket. The brunette scowled at the screen. There was no number.

He picked up the call and turned to head towards his room. "Hello?" The only thing that came through the line was light breathing. Antonio looked at his screen, but there was no indication as to who was calling. "Who's there?" He asked, going up the stairs. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He tried to reason. Phone calls were a part of the services he offered. Some of his clients needed to talk to him while they were at work or when they couldn't pull through. They needed his guidance or command to succeed.

Antonio leaned against the staircase railing. He had his own suspicions as to who was on the other side of the line. The calls had started a couple of weeks after he had stopped coming. He had Antonio's card, all of his clients did. The brunette lifted his chin higher.

"Your Master asked you a question, boy. Answer it." His voice darkened and roughened. A strangled groan made it through the line before it went dead. Antonio glared at the phone. It was him. He _knew_ it was him. Then why the hell were they playing this game? Antonio didn't bite. His eyes narrowed and he pocketed the phone.

"Owner." The brunette looked down to see Ron kneeling by the door and waiting for him. His head was bowed down and he was wearing, nothing but a collar.

"Hmm, what a good pet I have waiting for me." Antonio's voice lilted as he patted the curly head. He sucked in a breath, trying to contain his anger. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere the blond had to disappear on him. "Bring your tail to your owner." He stood up and took off his jacket. His eyes followed Ron's shiny bottom as it bobbed up and down towards one of the walls. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

Antonio tugged at the top few buttons of his shirt and took it off, along with the pullover he was wearing. They were discarded on one couch. Ron silently left lube, rubber gloves, and a cat tail butt plug next to him. The Spaniard kicked his jeans in a corner. He looked at the man that was waiting for him ass up and face down. A sour smile tugged at his lips. If only his blond would be that obedient. But then he would be just like any other client, wouldn't he?

"What's your safeword?" Antonio pulled the gloves on.

"Lollipop." Ron answered immediately.

"Don't forget it."

* * *

The only thing he could hear was the neighbour's tv through the open balcony doors. The cold wind caressed his sweaty temples. Arthur pressed his palms, harder into his eyes, trying to block away all light. He wanted nothing, but darkness. His overworked brain ached for those hours in the dead of the night when it was too late for his phone to ring and too early for Bess to be awake and asking him if he was alright. Always asking him, always looking at him with so much damn concern.

His nails pressed into his skin. Sometimes he thought that if he could just push past the resisting bone he would be able to dig his very thoughts out. Maybe then the pulsing pain would finally stop cutting through his brain. He was stretched beyond what he could handle. His brain was overheating and there was nowhere to escape from the thoughts that said he was going to fail. There were no ifs and maybes. All of his options were blocked and he was going to fail without a doubt.

A gentle touch snapped him back to reality. Small hands rested on his shoulders. One slid to grab his chin for purchase and the other pressed small circles in his neck. Arthur groaned and stretched, when the hand moved lower. His muscles instinctively tensed against the pain.

"You need to rest." Bess said gently and a sour smile stretched his lips.

"No rest for the weary." Arthur tilted his head, guiding her towards the places that hurt the most.

"You've started drinking coffee." She pointed out and he leaned backwards to look at her.

"You saw that?" His eyes met deep blue ones.

"My mother told me." Bess placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and her hands started working on his shoulders.

"Your mother should mind her own business." The blond snapped and he reached back for his wife. He pulled at her blouse.

"Wait! I'm going to!" All it took was one hard tug and she toppled over and landed right into his lap. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You just weren't close enough." He grinned at her and placed a hard kiss on her small mouth, but Bess didn't return it. "What?" She leaned towards his face and gave him a sniff.

"You smell like coffee. You hate coffee."

"I…" He started, but he had nothing to say. The last year had been one disaster after the next and he was too busy plugging holes to be defending against new ones. Then again how do you defend yourself from a bolt out of the blue?

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Bess rearranged herself on his lap. Her thumb pressed at the frown on his face and started to work outwards. Arthur whimpered at the pain. Her second hand quickly joined and he couldn't believe even this part of his face hurt. "It's going to be alright."

"Yes. Bankrupted a multibillion company. That would look great on my CV." Arthur responded drily. He could probably count it as some sort of a personal achievement. It took a special kind of talent to ruin a perfectly healthy company.

"It's not bankrupt yet. I'm sure you can still pull it through."

"Let me get my magic wand."

"Enough with the sarcasm." She grumbled and then smiled. "You are my clever and brilliant husband and if you can't do it no one can." Small kisses were placed on his nose and cheeks. "Just look at how well you handled my parents. You didn't curse at them even once. Not even when they asked you about grandchildren for the hundredth time."

That one word gave his pain new strength and it burned along his nerves. Arthur took a deep breath. He couldn't handle this. He slumped back against the couch, covering his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. He was past the denial and the self-delusion. The media had torn their representatives to pieces and there were no leads as to who had hacked them. He had thought that if he could just find one thread he could find a solution. Something had to give sooner or later, didn't it? But nothing had and he was exhausted. He didn't even have the strength to muster anger at Bess' attempt at emotional manipulation.

"We've talked about this and…"

"Now is not the right time." She finished the sentence for him.

"Yes." Arthur tried and failed to glare at her. Irritation was trying to make its way through the heavy exhaustion, but it wasn't happening.

"So you keep saying."

"Because it's true." He snapped at her and she glared at him.

Bess repositioned herself on his lap and leaned closer. Her fingers traced the lobe of his ear. "We should just go for it. It would be our little adventure. We can have so much fun along the way." She kissed the corner of his mouth and licked his lips, but he pulled away.

"Children are a serious responsibility and if you think you can seduce me into it, you are deeply mistaken." He was in no mood to play games. Arthur removed her from his lap and got up.

"Fine, leave then. Work yourself to death." Bess spat after him, but he ignored her. He grabbed clean underwear, his pyjamas and hid in the shower.

Arthur didn't bother with the light. Even in the dark he knew where everything was. Hot water poured over his tired bones and did little to ease the pain in his brain. It was nice, but it wasn't enough. His thoughts loomed on him and no matter how dark it became he couldn't hide from them. If he didn't pull the company out of the gutter, the board of directors were going to turn him into a scape goat and then he would be cleaning the streets for the rest of his life.

He rested his forehead on the cold tiles. It didn't matter that he couldn't foresee the scandals and the hack. He was going to get it. Why couldn't Bess understand that? He couldn't add a child to his pile of responsibilities. Never mind that his dear wife would have to find a job. She still hung to the hope that a miracle would happen and he would keep his.

A short laugh tore out of him.

"Yeah, right." Arthur's fingers swept through his hair.

He needed to get out of here.

* * *

"Lollipop! Lollipop!"

Antonio stopped immediately. He was panting hard. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. All he could see was Ron's cherry red bottom. He let go of the whip and crumbled in one of the armchairs. He closed his eyes, trying to get a grip.

What had he been thinking really? He shouldn't have gotten attached. The blond was supposed to be just another client. Clients came and went. What did it matter if he had never seen his eyes? He opened his own and settled them on the way Ron was trying to sit on his tender bottom.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." He got up to help the man on his feet.

"I'm okay." A sheepish smile was shot his way. "Are you? You're never like that."

"Yeah, I just messed up a little." Antonio returned the smile and started to take off the gear he had put the other in.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind." Ron tried to reassure him quickly, but he had misunderstood. The brunette smiled gently at him. The thought of counting what had just happened with Ron as a screw up hadn't even crossed his mind. It was the blond he couldn't stop thinking of. He had developed feelings for him and that just made things unnecessarily complicated. But the fact remained that he wanted to kiss that sharp tongue and truly touch every centimetre of pale skin. And he wanted to be watched. He wanted to see what colour those eyes are and what shade they took on whenever Antonio made that pretty mouth beg in the most delicious ways.

A hard knock made him look up. "Come in!"

Tanya peeked her head in and then slid inside, opening the door as little as possible. She took a few steps inside, taking in Ron's state and Antonio's almost naked form. "Umm, Mr. Sunshine is here." The girl announced, her eyes sweeping over the gear that decorated the walls.

"What?" Antonio asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he barged in ten minutes ago. He wants to book you for the night. I told him that you have other clients and he can't just show up without an appointment. He won't leave."

Antonio looked at Ron at that who was putting his clothes back on. "Don't worry about me. I've had my fill." The man said.

"That leaves Kim, Alex and Chris." Tanya counted on her fingers.

"I'll be going then." Ron said.

"I'll see you next week?" Antonio asked.

"Make it two." Another sheepish smile was aimed at him and the brunette returned it.

"Say hi to the missis from me."

"Will do. See you, Tanya."

"See you." The girl said and immediately turned towards Antonio. "About Mr. Sunshine…" She shut up. His eyes were fixed on the door. He couldn't see anything as Ron exited, but there was something about the way she had entered.

"He's outside, isn't he?" Antonio asked suddenly.

"Yes, he followed me. Look he…"

"No." Antonio snapped. "Tell him that if he wants to see me he should book an appointment like everyone else."

He turned his back on her and scanned the room for his gown. He had about an hour before the next client and he hoped this would be enough to calm him down. Even he couldn't role play baby fetish when he was in this state.

"Antonio." Tanya said firmly, forcing him to listen. "I think you should see him. I'm afraid what he might do."

"Get smashed like any normal person." He snapped at her, finally finding his gown.

The brunette couldn't believe the nerve this man had. First he had stopped coming and then the calls. He wouldn't come to him, he wouldn't talk to him, and Antonio was supposed to just forget it and take him? His other customers also needed him and if this guy thought he would get special treatment just, because he was rich then he was wrong. The blond didn't own the place and he was under no obligations to see him on such a short notice.

"Somehow I don't think that's what he'll do. He really looks like he's at the end of his rope. He needs you."

"Well, he should have thought about this sooner." Antonio said stubbornly.

"The fuck!" Tanya exploded. "Stop being so butt hurt! I get it! You like him and wouldn't call or text! He's here and he needs you, okay? Now do something about it!"

Antonio stared at the outburst. Was it really that bad? He knew the man was under pressure, but for Tanya to insist like that… "An hour." The brunette growled through his teeth. He grabbed one of the blindfolds he had and handed it to her. "He has an hour. If that's not enough he should book a damn appointment."

"Good. Now do your fucking job."

* * *

The door opened and a short chubby man came out. Their eyes met and Arthur glared at him. The other scrambled down the corridor and he fumed when he wasn't called in. He heard muffled voices from inside, but couldn't make out the words. That's when he realized that the whole building was rather quiet. The rooms had to be soundproof.

It took an eternity longer than he could wait for until the door finally opened and the receptionist stepped out.

"He said he can only give you an hour." She mumbled under his harsh glare. "You can go in, he's in the shower, and will be right there. This is for you. I guess?"

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it. It was pointless to argue with her about time. It was the man he needed to talk to. He grabbed the blindfold from her hand and slammed the door open, without saying a word.

The room was empty and he could hear water running nearby. He took in the rooms soft colours that contrasted sharply with the leather and metal. A part of him told him that this would end badly. That he should go while he still had the chance. Arthur promptly told it to shut the hell up. It was his right. Everyone in his life seemed to be taking whatever they bloody pleased from him. It was his turn to do as he wished. What he wanted was to forget everyone and everything and there was nowhere else he could go for that.

The water stopped sooner than he expected and Arthur quickly pulled the blindfold over his eyes. He heard a door open and he swallowed, his skin prickling with heat.

Antonio stepped inside the room, water glistening on his skin. He glared at the man that was standing in the middle of his room. Blond locks fell over a black blindfold he had wanted to rip off for months now.

"Undress." He barked.

Arthur flinched at the sound. He quickly discarded the jacket and it was promptly taken off from him. He pulled his soft t-shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off. He had been in such a hurry to get here, he hadn't even thought of searching for proper clothes. His heart raced in his chest as he took off his underwear and stood in the middle of the room, completely naked and semi erect.

"You're already getting hard." A warm hand cupped his cock and he sucked in a breath. Electric desire shot through his nerves. "You couldn't wait for my hands on you, could you?" That voice murmured in his ear and made heat sparkle in his gut.

"No." Arthur admitted. He would admit to a lot of things when asked by that voice. The man had trained him well. He was fully erect just from one touch. He couldn't help it. The other was so close the blond could feel the warmth clinging to his skin. He leaned closer inhaling the man's smell deeply.

"Show me how much you want me." Came the command and a hand took his. He was guided down on what he knew was an armchair. "Show your Master how much you've missed him."

Antonio couldn't take his eyes off the lithe body as it sat down, facing him. He drank up the white skin and licked his lips wanting, nothing more than to taste it. This was torture. He'd been wanting to touch the man properly for months. It was a special kind of hell to have him willing and begging, to be able to touch him and play with him, but not being able to truly have him.

His own cock stood painfully hard as he watched slim fingers play with a pale nipple. He couldn't look away from that mouth as it opened to pant for him. Antonio had to readjust himself, as he watched the blond bite his finger and fucking moan, because his other hand had grabbed his erection and was pumping with slow deliberate movements. He squirmed in his place, as he watched him spread his legs and it felt too much like an invitation.

Arthur moaned, body arching in his own touch. Heat was urgently swirling through his gut, his skin demanding to be touched. He could feel the other man's eyes on him and maybe he groaned a bit too loudly. But he needed him. He lifted one leg on the armrest and reached down with his other hand to cup his balls. He arched his body in a wanton display. Arthur bit his lower lip. He needed that man and he was more than willing to do whatever it took.

Antonio leaned forward and licked his lips as precum glistened at the head of the hard erection. Fuck, he would love nothing more than to get on his knees and taste it. But then again none of the things he wanted to do to the blond were on that flimsy list.

He reached for the cigarettes he had left on the table and quickly lit up one. The nicotine did little to calm down his desire to fuck the blond through the couch. Those moans that were becoming more urgent with each stroke certainly weren't helping him either. Antonio watched hips rise and fall quickly, he watched as lips opened and made the most delicious sounds. The man was close. He could see it in the way the muscles in his stomach clenched and he gasped for air. The brunette would have none of it.

He quickly crossed the spaced between them and puffed a cloud of nicotine in the other's face. Antonio watched with satisfaction as the blond coughed and his hand flew to his mouth, effectively cutting off the orgasm. The Spaniard might have been distracted by his lust for the man, but his anger was still bubbling right underneath. He had an hour and he would make sure to use all of it.

"Get up." Came the harsh command and Arthur stood up on shaky legs. He had been so close. "Walk forward." That was the man's favourite game. To bring him to the brink over and over until Arthur thought his sanity would snap. He had to admit it was effective. In those moments nothing existed, but the desire pulsing through him and that man. There were no responsibilities and no stress. Just heat on the brink of bursting and when it finally did… "Stop."

Antonio opened a cupboard and took out one of the ropes he had in there. He shot the blond a look and grabbed a bar and a cock ring. They were going to have fun. He had a few things to punish the other for and not enough time. That in itself was punishment as well. He smirked and went to stand behind the man.

His fingers slid along a tight ass. How would the blond react if he rubbed his achingly hard cock between his cheeks? Would he still beg to be fucked or bolt out of the door?

"Hands behind your back." Antonio pulled away, before he tried to find the answers to his questions. He made a quick work of wrapping the rope around the man's elbows and weaving it in a simple pattern before tying his wrists together. He looped the end of the rope through the metal bars, hanging from the ceiling and tugged. The rope stretched, forcing the blond to bent forward and expose that tight ass to him.

Arthur involuntary groaned at the clank of metal. Hands slid down his legs and his brain was more than willing to supply images of what else those hands had done to him. They were intimately familiar with all the right ways to stroke his cock and make him cum. He felt a shackle close around his ankle before the command came. "Spread your legs." His dick twitched at the words, his body eager to do that and more for the man. His other ankle was also shackled and Arthur found his legs spread open by a solid bar. With his arms tied behind his back he felt out of control and vulnerable.

"Aren't you pretty spread and bent for me?" A hand slid up his tights and between his cheeks. Fingers massaged his tight entrance and Arthur pushed back. His body was still too sensitive from the denied orgasm. "Can I make you cum just from playing with your ass?" He whimpered as a finger pressed inside him. Arthur bit at his lips as it pulled out and pushed in slowly. "You are so desperate for it tonight." A second finger joined the first and the blond tried to fight against the restraints and push back. Yes, he was desperate. Stress and frustration had their way of doing that to him. If he could he would have already cummed a few times. But that wasn't what he needed. He needed the razor sharp edge between orgasm and insanity this man could give him. That's why he was here and not at home jacking off in the shower.

The next moment the hands left him and Arthur cursed loudly. He felt the man walking away from him and struggled against his constraints to no effect. The metal clank only served to drive home once again how much in the mercy of that man he was. He bit his tongue at the pathetic plea for the other to stay.

A laugh rang through the room and then his hair was tugged hard. "Be a good boy now or do you want me to fuck you with one of my toys?" Arthur whimpered as a hard chest pressed against his.

"No toys." He gasped. His head buried in the crook between the other's shoulder and neck and he moaned at the smell and warmth. Something cold dripped on his tailbone and his body clenched down as the liquid slid towards his entrance. His heart slammed painfully hard against his ribcage. This was closer than they had ever been and it still wasn't enough.

This was a bad idea. Everything about this was a bad idea, but Antonio had never been good at denying himself and all he could do was stare at the drop of lube as it slid down sensitive skin. He was helpless to pull away from the body arching against his. His fingers followed the path of the liquid and pushed easily inside the tight heat. How good would the man feel wrapped around his cock? The blond moaned right in his ear and Antonio shuddered. This was a bad idea.

"Should I use my fingers then?" He asked, pushing a second digit inside and started working the tight muscles open. "Do you want me to fuck you until all you can do is come for me? Until nothing else, but pleasure exists?" His other hand grabbed the blond's hard dick and pulled roughly.

"Your cock. Use your cock." Arthur groaned. He felt a leather cock ring being pushed down his length, but he was too distracted by rough fingers to do anything, but arch in the touch. He hissed as a harsh slap stung his bottom.

"Here?" The other asked and Arthur's hips jerked. Those fingers curled inside him, making pleasure shoot up his spine.

"Yes." He panted desperately. A hand tugged hard at his cock and Arthur moaned. It'd been too long. His body arched helplessly in the tight grip. A warm breath ghosted over his cheek and he knew he was in too deep. He wasn't walking out of here with just a hand job. "Fuck me." He growled and heard the way the other's breath hitched. A strangled laugh met his request. He knew it was futile. In the past few months he had begged his throat raw, but he had received nothing in return. Not now. Now he was taking what he wanted.

Another slap, made him press harder against the body in front of him.

"What a cheeky boy. Maybe I should punish you."

"Rubbish." Arthur shot. This was becoming ridiculous and he was starting to lose his patience. "You want me." He stated firmly. "This close I can feel it. The way your body tenses when I beg you to fuck me." His voice dropped low and breathy at the last words and those fingers pressed harder inside him. "You're so warm I bet you're as hard as I am. And I'm sure…"

Antonio instinctively stretched his neck as a warm tongue slid over sensitive skin. His breathing stuck in his throat and he whimpered in surprise as sharp teeth bit into his flesh.

"…your heart is beating out of control."

It took him a moment too long to react and detach that mouth away from his neck.

Arthur laughed as the other pulled away completely. He was torn between self-satisfaction and annoyance. He was right. The man wanted him. Why the hell were they playing this game of pretend?

Antonio stepped away, trying to get a grip. The truth was he was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to give the man what he was asking for. But he knew from experience that when people have been teased to the point where they could barely stand it and shattered to pieces they would say and promise anything. Pleasure, mixed with pain was an exquisite form of torture. He'd heard it all and it wouldn't have been such a problem if he didn't want the blond to truly want him. Only how could he if he had never actually seen Antonio?

Yet, somehow he found himself taking off his boxers. Antonio pumped himself slowly, eyes fixed on the blond's perfect ass. He pressed against the tight entrance and the other gasped, body shuddering from arousal.

"Is this what you're begging for?" He growled, pressing the tip against the tight entrance and the warm heat sucked him in.

"Yes!" Arthur groaned, arching backwards. "Fuck, yes." He pushed on the hard cock that was suddenly filling him to the brim.

Antonio had to bite at his lips to keep himself in check. He hadn't meant to take the other. He had just wanted to tease, but damn it felt good. He pulled back and rammed inside and a shrill scream of pleasure echoed off the walls. The brunette did it again. Faster.

Once he had started he couldn't stop. The blond was too intoxicating, moaning, and shuddering at each hard thrust. Antonio was quickly losing the grip on his control and breaking character. His hands slid up a hard chest and found a pert nipple to play with. The other tensed around him and whimpered, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to make him scream again. Antonio licked his lips, his eyes falling on that vulnerable neck.

Arthur whimpered in discomfort when he was tugged backwards. His body was being twisted in an unnatural angle, but he couldn't really care. The hard cock was pounding mercilessly inside, making pleasure shoot through him. His toes curled and he moaned throatily when a tongue slid along his neck. His skin tingled in the wake of that caress and he tilted his head to the side, silently asking for more.

His whole body jerked and he almost came on the spot. Pain shot through sensitive tendons at the harsh bite and it was that simple bit of dominance that would have made him come undone if it wasn't for damned cock ring.

"That's for making your Master wait." The words brushed against his skin so low Arthur almost didn't register them. The tongue that followed them was almost too successful at distracting him. But it wasn't enough.

"You were waiting for me?" He blurted out in surprise. His brain tried to kick in, but was silenced by a hard thrust. It really should have hurt to be taken this hard, but he was aroused out of his mind and there was something about finally being taken after begging himself raw for months.

It didn't take much of those hard thrusts for him to start begging for sweet release. The cock ring put just enough pressure around him to prevent him from coming. His hips jerked into each hard thrust and he couldn't keep still. He could feel his own damn heart pulsing almost painfully in his dick and this was quickly becoming too much.

"Please." Arthur's twisted, his body twitching. He couldn't take this. He was holding onto his own his hands as if his sanity depended on it. It probably did.

"Don't come." That rough voice commanded and Arthur felt a hand on his heated flesh.

"What?!" The ring came off with a snap. He tried, he really tried, because that voice had commanded him to. But he was helpless against the heat that spiralled out of his gut and shredded through his insides. His struggle for control lasted only a fraction of a second before sweet relief and pleasure claimed him, leaving nothing behind.

Arthur was vaguely aware that someone was screaming, but he wasn't sure. All he could process was the tongue, licking up his neck and the hard cock pounding into him. Everything else was lost in the blur of the orgasm.

* * *

Arthur looked up from his computer as the door to his office was slammed open. Antonio barged in, his smile replaced by a deep scowl. He saw Darling peeking in worry from the corridor, but the blond nodded that it was alright and the man should leave them.

"Am I allowed to spank her?" Antonio asked and blond's eyes snapped to him.

"No spanking the clients." Arthur said firmly.

"But she's not listening!" The other complained. "Just give me a good whip and I can make her the happiest woman alive! And she'll fix her life. No need of vibrators. I can just use the handle." The brunette mumbled the last part under his breath and Arthur sighed deeply. This was harder than he had expected.

"No spanking the clients, no vibrators and certainly no fucking them with handles." He said firmly.

"But I was helping people!" Antonio complained. "All of my clients were happier and had a better life. Like you! Your company is actually making profit!"

"For which I am very grateful." The blond interjected. "You're still helping people. You're just doing it in a more… polite manner, shall we say."

"Bullshit." Antonio crumbled in one of the chairs in Arthur's office. "Barbara went back to her ex. _Again._ After I sat her down and told her: don't fucking do it. She went back to him! Can you believe this?"

"No one said that being an actual psychologist is going to be easy."

"Yeah, well, it sucks. I liked my old job. I was actually making people happy." The brunette grumbled.

"Don't try and sell me the good samaritan rubbish. I know _exactly_ how you were making people happy."

"But we could have been talking about sex and chains now." Antonio pouted at him and Arthur almost couldn't believe this was the same man that could make him weak in the knees with just one word.

"Sex and chains and _other_ people." He stressed the word. He looked at the watch. It was almost noon and he had a meeting scheduled that would take the whole afternoon. He really should grab something to eat. "If I can divorce my wife for you, love, you can work a proper job." That pout intensified. They both knew that this was the end of the discussion. "Join me for lunch?"

"Yeah, that's why I came." Antonio got up, still frowning. "Then Barbara called me and…" He groaned in frustration. "Maybe I should just flip burgers."

"Then you'll have a spoiled teenager for a boss. No, you can't whip him into submission either." Arthur added quickly. That seemed to be one of Antonio's favourite solutions to dealing with people. That and the cock cage. The blond shuddered at the memory, pleasure shooting through his spine.

"I can have a café." Antonio continued, completely oblivious. "Just a small thing, with little red tables and a garden. It has to have a garden. I'll serve the best tea in town, corazón." With that he grabbed Arthur and placed a warm kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Talk to me!" Soft kisses were pressed into his skin and gentle fingers caressed his sweaty forehead. Arthur couldn't see anything, the blindfold was still in place. "Just say something. I'm really sorry." It took him a moment to realize that he was stretched on the ground and being held by someone. "I didn't mean to push you that far. I'm so sorry."

He realized he must have lost consciousness for a moment. He had no memory of being unbound. A hot blush covered his face and Arthur's hand shot up to cover it. He felt better than he had for months and his head was pleasantly out of it.

"You're okay!" That voice came again and Arthur belatedly realized that that was his Master's voice. He sounded so caring without the roughness of need. The blond flushed even harder in embarrassment. How could he have fainted? Now he was being held by that man and _hell_. Morbid curiosity filled him. He had to see him. They had smashed through the rules and there was no point in clinging to this one. "Talk to me, please. I'm really sorry. Just talk to me."

Arthur reached over and removed the blindfold. His eyes met wide green ones that were full with worry. His brain refused to process full lips and tousled brown hair. The blond abruptly pulled away to make sure he wasn't seeing things. What he saw was absolutely perfect. He hadn't expected that. He had forced himself to stop thinking about how the man would look. Even if he had, he would have never expected full kissable lips and big green eyes. Arthur had already guessed about the well-toned body, but even then he hadn't expected anything that… hot.

"Please, if you want to complain or report me that's fine, just tell me you are okay." The man said with even more urgency and that finally grabbed Arthur's attention.

"I want a refund." He said, not being able to look away. Damn, he had been missing on the biggest pleasure of being here. "I haven't been getting my money's worth. I should have been warned that the staff is that pleasing to the eye." That only barely covered how much time he could spend just looking at the man. It didn't even begin to explain that he would definitely love to get himself familiar with every inch of tanned skin and find out exactly what made that pretty mouth moan.

"What?" The worry was quickly replaced with a smug smirk. "You're already getting a bonus."

It was the blond's own fault he hadn't seen Antonio until now. If it were up to him the blindfold wouldn't have been there in the first place. At least not all the time.

He leaned forward, his breath mingling with the other's. He hadn't missed the way those green eyes had roamed all over him. They were the most stunning shade he had ever seen. He only wondered if they darkened whenever he made the man beg. He wanted to see everything. Antonio had imagined they would be blue or even brown, but he had never even thought they could be this brilliant green.

Fingers buried in his hair and he was pulled closer. He whimpered as a tongue slid against his and sucked hard, pushing the man backwards. Those long legs opened for him and tangled with his. Hands wandered all over his body and he arched into the touch.

Arthur groaned as that mouth slid to his neck and bit down again. His body rolled upwards and he rubbed against a warm erection. It shouldn't have been possible to be hard and ready to go after the orgasm he had had, but his body was screaming for that man. He tugged at brown locks and pressed their mouths together. He bit at full lips and the moan that came out of that throat shot straight to his cock. With a push he reversed their positions and ground down hard into the other. Hands immediately grabbed his hips, pressing him closer. A leg wrapped around his tight and nails dug in his skin, urging him for more.

Antonio moaned, the heat making him arch and press harder. They were too far away. He raised himself on his elbow and pulled the other closer. He couldn't keep away. The kiss was more biting teeth than anything, but fuck. He'd wanted the man for so long he could do little but devour him. His hands slid to a pert nipple and it was already stiff and sensitive for him. He needed a taste.

Arthur found himself on his back again. A sharp bite sent electric pleasure through his spine. His hips arched, into the warm body above him. This wasn't enough. But he was so desperate for everything this man had to give him, the thought of moving didn't even cross his mind. A wet tongue licked at one of his nipples and he grabbed onto brown locks. Teeth pulled at the sensitive skin and made his skin crawl. He needed to be touched everywhere.

The tongue was back to tend the tender skin and Arthur's head snapped to the side. He was moaning badly now. He couldn't help it. Need twisted his insides. Everything felt sensitive under that man's touch and he was ready to explode.

His eyes fell on the clock on the wall, but it took him a second too long to process what he was seeing. An hour. They had an hour. That's what the annoying girl had said. He needed more time.

Antonio winced in pain as his hair was harshly tugged.

"Where the hell are you going?" He yelled when the man pulled himself away from him.

"I'll be right back." The blond responded, grabbing his coat from the hanger and leaving him alone in the room.

Antonio stared after him dumbfounded. What the fuck had just happened? Maybe he was mistaken. There had to be something wrong with the blond. It wasn't normal to just get up and leave during sex, right? At least not without your clothes.

Loud voices came through the open door. They were arguing, but Antonio couldn't tell what about. They definitely belonged to Tanya and the blond. He grabbed his gown and ran out of the room. He leaned over the railing on top of the reception and sure enough there they were.

"I told you he said an hour!" Tanya tried to explain politely in a loud voice. "If that's how much he can give you then that's how much you are getting. I can't help you."

"I don't care about his clients. I'm not leaving here. How much for the rest of the night?" The blond insisted.

Antonio felt irritation at the words. He was not a prostitute to be paid for. How many times did he have to explain this?

"No." Tanya crossed her hands and turned away from the man. "It's not happening."

"Look…" The blond started again, but Antonio interrupted him.

"Tanya!" He shouted from the railing and both of them looked up at him. "Could you free my night, but don't take his money."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course he's sure. Isn't that what he said?" The blond fumed, but both of them ignored him.

"Yes, it's okay. He's a handful tonight and I don't know how long it would take." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Tanya raised an eyebrow at him, but relented. "Whatever you say." With that she turned towards the blond. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you."

Antonio watched the man as he climbed the stairs and came to stand in front of him. He gestured towards his room and closed it behind them.

"I'm going to say this only once." He said firmly. "I don't sleep with my clients and you don't have to pay for it. I'm not a prostitute."

Arthur really wanted to point out that that's exactly what the brunette had done, but the cold look shut him up.

"My body is not for sale and the only reason I'm going to have sex with you is because I want to." The man wanted to. That was the only thing that registered in Arthur's brain. This gorgeous man wanted him enough to break the rules for him. His eyes focused on those full lips that were still talking and he couldn't help, but chide himself. He could have been enjoying the sight or even the feel of all that much sooner. They had wasted months. Now they were wasting even more time talking instead of making use of that pretty mouth in much better ways. He wanted it back on his skin. He wanted to kiss it and bite it. Arthur took a step closer and a firm hand forced him to look in green eyes. "Do you understand?" What had the other said? The blond had been too distracted to pay proper attention.

"Yes." He said. Full lips stretched into a smirk, telling him that that was the correct answer.

"Good." The man said and kissed him hard. "Now where were we?" The brunette asked and stepped closer. Arthur shuddered when his coat was opened and darkened green eyes drank him up.

"You were telling me how much you missed me." He smashed their mouths together, impatient for the taste of that warm tongue.

Antonio's eyes opened wide in surprise and he was pushed on the bed. He watched as the other shrugged off his coat before climbing on him. He hadn't expected him to remember. It didn't really matter, because the next moment an eager blond settled between his legs. The other tugged at the belt of his gown and Antonio sat up to help him push it off of his shoulders. He shuddered under the heated look that swept over him. An impatient mouth smashed into his and the brunette groaned when nails scratched down his back.

"Shall I fuck you, Master?" Arthur grinned, pressing himself down. The warm body beneath him rolled up to meet him and he groaned.

"Antonio." The brunette panted beneath him. "My name is Antonio."

"Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Antonio would have laughed if he wasn't too busy moaning. A hand was pressing their cocks together and tugging hard. He couldn't take much more of that.

"There's lube in the nightstand." He informed helpfully.

Arthur reached over and pulled it open. Multiple jars and bottles cluttered against each other, but he grabbed the first one he saw. He pulled at the lid with his teeth and poured the cold liquid on the flat stomach in front of him.

Antonio's muscles quivered at the cold and arched into the fingers that pressed inside of him. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted everything now. His nails dug in Arthur's hips urgently, pressing their bodies even closer together.

"I'm… just…" His brain struggled to find the words as a second finger quickly pushed inside him and curled. White hot desire raced through his gut, making his head spin and his cock throb. "I want you." He moaned and a third finger pressed inside him. Pain mixed with the pleasure, but he didn't care. He pushed his leg on the other's shoulder, pressing himself against that hard dick.

"Fuck." Arthur grumbled as he found himself so close to the place where he wanted to be buried to the hilt. He knew Antonio wasn't ready, but that body was begging to be pounded into and he had trouble resisting.

Antonio moaned badly as he was filled with one hard thrust. The blond was just perfect inside him. He stretched him in all the right ways and made heat pulse through him. The brunette had no problem with begging to be taken faster and harder and the way Arthur shuddered helplessly against him drove him out of his head with arousal. It didn't take too long before he was mewling with pleasure, the orgasm rushing through him and leaving him a shuddering panting mess.

The blond collapsed next to him and they both lied on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Dios, that was good." Antonio turned to look at the blond next to him. "I should have fucked you sooner."

"I should have taken the blindfold off sooner." Green eyes looked at him.

"I shouldn't have let you wear it in the first place."

"You should have fucked me sooner." Arthur agreed.

"I should fuck you right now." Antonio smiled, moving closer. He pressed a leg between the blond's and a slow kiss to his lips.

"Yes, you should." Arthur grinned, pulling him even closer. "Now."

* * *

Scenes order:

1) Arthur's first visit in the brothel

2) Arthur's company being hacked

3) Arthur chained and begging to be fucked (opening scene)

4) Antonio's lunch with his mother and Gilbert

5) Knife play

6) Ron's safe word

7) Arthur and his wife

8) Arthur storms into the Love Planet and smut ensues

9) Antonio visits Arthur's office for lunch, complains about Barbara


End file.
